The Flash
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: "My name is Ron Stoppable and I'm the fastest man alive. A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name and something tells me it's gonna catch on..."
1. Chapter 1

_**Cosmic Energy.  
>Auras.<br>Chakras.  
>Psychic Power.<br>Extra- Consciousness. **_**  
><strong>

_**Few can argue that there's energy flowing around and through us, **_

_**Many of which have been measured and studied, but then there are others out there… **_

_**Energy fields that some consider supernatural. **_

_**Forces that are unstable, unpredictable, and unimaginable. **_

_**For most, this energy field simply washes over them, like waves upon the beach.  
>Some recognize the powers, some do not even realize the energy… the force is there…<br>And then, an elect few…  
>will master them.<strong>_

**THE FLASH**

"_**I remember the nights  
>caught up in dreaming my goodbyes<strong>_

_**Watching the door  
>For anything more<br>than an ordinary life**_

_**I remember the days**_  
><em><strong>New beginnings on an open page<strong>_  
><em><strong>Something to prove<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing to lose<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not a soul to betray<strong>_

_**Here I am!**_  
><em><strong>Living a dream I can't hold<strong>_  
><em><strong>Here I am on my own<strong>_

_**On top of the world**_  
><em><strong>On top of it all<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trying to feel invincible<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah Oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah Oh<strong>_

_**I'm dying on top of the world"**_

**"On Top of the World" **_**– Greek Fire **_

**Chapter 1: When Lightning Strikes**

Kim and Ron laughed among their friends the night of their high school graduation. Laughter filled the beach as everyone had a great time at the game of volleyball. Almost everyone, with the exception of Bonnie, who was busy trying to finish her summer school studies so she could graduate as well.

Upon the end of the game, the heroic couple ran through the crowd of their friends and peers toward Kim's highly upgraded car.

They jumped into the car as she remotely lowered the top. Ron's jaw dropped when she hit a switch and rockets rose from the rear and the car took flight. The couple waved bye to their friends and Kim smiled amusedly at her boyfriend. "Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world…" Kim smiled.

Ron answered by moving toward her. He watched her eyes close and as his was about to close to enjoy the kiss a bright yellow flash lit up his eyes.

Ron sat up with a gasp from his desk at Global Justice's CSI lab. "Weird dream again?"

"Hey, Wade," Ron smiled at his old friend as he sat a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Wanna talk about it?" the tall, well-built tech agent pulled up a chair.

Ron stretched, even ten years since he they graduated and Team Possible joined Global Justice giving Ron the opportunity to take a much less strenuous job as a scene investigator he still felt the aches and pains from years of abuse to the 'rogue of the week' as he came to call them. Sure, Kim with a group of agents handled it just as well as they did together, and he was sure she was fine, but he still somewhat missed getting his hands dirty.

"Just a bunch of what ifs floating around up here, buddy," Ron yawned, tapping his right temple with his finger. "What if I kept the Mystical Monkey stuff, What if Drakken and Shego actually decided to become good guys… What if…"

"You and Kim hooked up?" Wade smiled apologetically.

Ron ducked his head, "No! I mean… Not that I … well…" He scratched the back of his head.

"HEY! Ron-Man!" the two looked to see Global Justice's best sketch artist come toward them with a miffed looking Kim Possible trailing behind him, "Would you PLEASE talk to YOUR Best Friend. She obviously doesn't listen to me."

"Josh, last I checked boyfriend outranks best friend," Ron sat back in his chair as he shook his head at Josh Mankey.

"Maybe to sane women, but Kimberly Anne Possible is far from that," He motioned toward her, who was standing with her arms cross with a glare toward the artist. "She has her own rules and God forbid anyone go against them."

"What did he do this time, KP?" Ron glanced toward her best friend.

"And as always, you take her side," Josh sighed, throwing himself down into a chair.

"Known since Pre-K, Josh," Kim rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on Ron's desk, and pat the top of his head playfully, "He's been fully trained for a long time. You, on the other hand, even though you aren't as well in the know, should have known better."

"Wow, he really did piss you off, KP, what's up?" Ron blinked at the venomous glare his best friend gave the artist. "Wait, this is the fourteenth… Isn't tonight the Oh Boys reunion concert in Upperton?"

Josh hung his head and Kim released a low growl, "Somebody forgot to buy the tickets even when I reminded him for months…" Kim narrowed his eyes, "Even when he promised to handle it…"

"I tried to get tickets today, and even the nose bleed section is sold out…" Josh sulked.

"Don't harsh him too much, KP," Ron smiled at his best friend, "It's been a busy month for everyone here. And…" He reached into his pocket, "I might have picked up three tickets, front row. Want?"

Kim's eyes went to the ticket and she stared in shock. "You're coming with us, too?" Kim asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"Pfft, no way, got way too much work to catch up on," Ron shook his head, "Monique's been ranting about this, too. You crazy kids go and have a good time. You can tell me all about it when you get home."

Before he could respond Kim had all but glomped him, wrapping him in a tight hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He smiled as he returned her embraced.

"Agents Stoppable and Load, report to Dr. Director's office for assignment," came an announcement overhead, "Repeat, Agents Stoppable and Load, report to Dr. Director's office for assignment."

"Duty calls," Ron glanced to Wade as he disengaged from his best friend's arms. "You have fun tonight if I don't see you till after the concert," Ron smiled as he and Wade started to leave the lab. He stopped by Josh and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I won't be around to pull your butt out of the fire forever, Bucko."

"Please," Josh rolled his eyes, "Like Kim will EVER let you get far away." He said with a smile, "you two are joined at the hip."

Ron laughed as he left with Wade and made his way to Dr. Director's office. "You called, boss lady?" Ron asked as he and Wade entered.

"Wade, Ron, have a seat," Dr. Director looked up from her desk. She pressed a few buttons and a holographic display appeared between her and the two agents. "There was a break in robbery at a Global Justice sponsored research institute last night, STAR Labs."

"Doctors Clyde and Mark Mardon have been researching Dr. Drakken's old weather machine, and made some breakthroughs on weather manipulation," Dr. Director explained, "Last night someone broke in and not only stole their prototype machine but also kidnapped Dr. Mark Mardon. I want you both to go to STAR Labs and investigate. Once you have a report, we'll decide our next steps. Any questions?"

"And using one of Dr. Drakken's machines was whose bright idea?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"We'd like you to be personally involved in the investigation, Mr. Stoppable," another voice spoke up, and the three turned to see a wheelchair bound blond headed man roll into the room. He adjusted his glasses on his nose as he glanced around the room. "Pardon the intrusion, Dr. Director."

"Not at all, Dr. Wells," Doctor Director nodded to the man.

"Dr. Wells? Doctor Harrison Gregory Wells?" Wade's eyes widened in awe as Ron continued to blink in confusion. "Ron, this is the Founder of Global Justice! I heard you retired, Doctor,"

"Semi-Retired, actually, Mr. Load," Wells smiled good-naturedly, "Some events are bringing me back to Global Justice."

"Like what?" Doctor Director asked, "You never did say why you came out of seclusion, Doctor."

"Oh, this and that, little flashes of inspiration," he smiled. "But let's get back to business."

"Yeah, I get you wanting me and Wade-Man to check out the lab to see if there's any evidence of the theft, but personally involved?" Ron asked in confusion. "I flunked out of field agent training…" He said, glancing away sadly.

He stared at the younger agent for a moment, before he blinked his brown eyes, "As it's been noted this is Drakken's technology, you and Agent Possible are the two most familiar with his tech and tactics, even if it isn't him involved in the theft, you know his thinking when he built it." He sat back in his wheelchair, "And I'm a bit nostalgic. Call me an old school Team Possible fan boy."

"Team Possible," Ron echoed, "That's a name I haven't heard in a few years."

"Maybe it needs due a revival, at least temporary, yes?" Wells asked, "Here is the location of the lab, and Dr. Mardon will be awaiting you. He seems quite concerned for his brother." Wells handed Ron and Wade folders. "Contact Dr. Director as soon as you discover anything."

"Any questions?" Dr. Director asked as the two looked over the information. They glanced up and shook their heads, "Alright, dismissed."

"This is cool," Wade smiled as they walked from the office and made their way to the garage, "You and Kim back working together in the field again. I'll even pull out the old webcam for old time's sake!"

Ron laughed and patted his friend on the back, "And don't forget the super-sized soda."

"Diet this time," Wade said, flexing a muscle, "I kinda like the new and improved Wade."

Ron laughed and the two got into got into one of Global Justice's unmarked cruisers and made their way to the particular lab where the kidnapping and robbery happened.

* * *

><p>Short drive and small talk later the two G.J. Investigators arrived at the lab which was sprawled with agents. They flashed their badges to an agent and walked inside. Wade began wondering around taking photos of specific points in the lab while Ron caught sight of a man in a lab coat. "Dr. Mardon?" Ron asked as he walked up, pulling out a notepad.<p>

Ron frowned slightly as he studied the man. He seemed calm and collected, not the least worried, though there was an air of annoyance to his stance. "I just have a few questions,"

"My idiot brother has been kidnapped by Drakken and Shego, why not play twenty questions?" he said crossing his arms.

"Drakken and Shego?" Ron nodded, scribbling some notes, "Did you see them?"

"Well, no, but it was his toys, why wouldn't he want them back?" Mardon replied, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"So, you think it was Drakken and Shego," Ron noted that this guy was a poor liar. "We'll check for plasma burns at the entry point, and then track their most recent location. We'll have your brother and the device back before you know it." Ron turned and walked toward Wade who had finished his own investigation.

"Get what you need, buddy?" Ron asked, he then moved in close, "I smell a rat…"

"Me, too, got some ideas what really happened," Wade nodded, "bring Kim in on it tomorrow."

"Something's up but much we can do about it till the data gets fully analyzed, and rather have Kim and her partner with us if things get hot," Ron glanced back, "I can't fight like I used to."

"Right, let's get some take out and head back. Let's get this investigation rolling,"

Later that evening, after Ron and Wade developed the photos and studied what they had learned; they decided to call it a night and parted ways.

Kim had left the keys to her old Sloth, as she rode with Josh to the concert and went to their nearby apartment building. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, he wasn't surprised to find Kim hadn't made it home yet. Oh Boys concerts always ran late.

"Hi!" Rufus squeaked from the kitchen island counter eating a piece of cheese.

"Evening buddy," Ron patted his old friend's head, dropping his coat on the couch. After high School and deciding to join Global Justice, Kim and Ron agreed to move in together in a two bedroom one bath apartment, with a large bathroom and a full kitchen. It wasn't much but the two best friends made it home.

Ron walked to the telephone and saw that the new-message-light was blinking. He hit the play button and sat down and started to take off his shoes. After the first beep, "Hey, Ronnie! It's mom. Just wanted to remind you of Hana's birthday coming up next week. Don't forget to ask off work. Hana wants to know if Kim can come too. It's been a while since they've seen each other and you know how much Hana looks up to her. Take care of yourself, sweetie. Love you! Bye!" a beep signaled the end of the message, and Ron quickly made a note in his phone to remind himself.

The next beep signaled another message, "Hey, Ronnie, It's Mom-P, unless it's the unlikely event of Kim actually checking the messages, but we both know she never checks this, right Ron? I know you both have been really busy, but your mom and I have been talking and I wanted to add, I want you two back for Hana's birthday. She's missed you both terribly, and she's been hiding it well from her parents, but you know you Stoppables can't hide from me. So, Ron, come home with Kimmie, preferably just the two of you… together… um yeah, give Kimmie my love!" Beep.

"Hey Ron! It's KP!" Came the next message, and Ron glanced up at the sound of Kim's voice, "Thank you! Thank you so much again for the tickets! We're having a blast! I just wanted to let you know not to wait up. Josh and I have been talking and I'm going to crash at his place tonight. Probably won't be home in time for breakfast, so don't go Iron Chef in the morning. I'll meet you at lunch at GJ HQ and we can talk about whatever assignment Dr. D gave you and Wade, if you're allowed anyway! And don't worry about me, Josh has been a perfect gentleman and I'm a big girl. We'll be safe. Have a goodnight, Ron! Love you bunch!"

Ron sat with his head hung low as the message ended, and the electronic voice said no further messages. "Ok?" Rufus asked, patting his human's arm.

"Yeah, I'm good," Ron forced a smile, standing up and sighing. "As long as she's good, I'm good."

He took a photo off the wall of himself and Kim back in Junior High, arm and arm and grinning ear to ear. He laid down on the couch and hugged the picture to his chest, forcing his eyes closed and trying his best to focus his mind on better times, when it was easy to be happy with Kim being happy. Ron curled up into a ball around the picture, clinging to it like a life line. Meanwhile, Rufus turned off the lamp, and pulled a blanket over his master's shoulders, then curled up beside him.

* * *

><p>The next day in the Global Justice cafeteria, Ron nibbled on his lunch as he studied his notes. He froze when a pair of familiar hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?"<p>

"Hmmm…" Ron smirked slightly, "I know! Bonnie Rockwaller!" He then yelped when the hands left his eyes and jerked his ears.

"Good morning, Ron!" Kim said with a beaming smile as she sat down beside him, stealing some of his French fries.

"It's twelve fifteen, KP," Ron sat back, "It's not morning anymore."

"Had a late night, a very late, fun-filled night, and slept in for the first time in forever… so sue me," Kim said, nibbling on a fry. "Even though you are responsible for majority of my awesome evening…" she watched him, "Gonna ask how it was?" before Ron could respond, "I am SO glad you asked! The concert was amazing! Monique and I screamed like little girls and I didn't know Josh knew some of these songs. It was Badical!"

Ron grinned at Kim's excitement and infectious smile. He blinked when she started to bounce in her chair and grabbed his arms, "Oh! And you will NEVER guess who we ran into at the concert!" She shook his arm, "Go ahead, try to guess!"

"You said I'd never guess…" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being a spoil sport!" Kim pinched his arm through his uniform, "Remember Tara from High School, the cheer squad?" Kim said with a mischievous smile. "She's moved back to Upperton recently and she's a broadcast journalist now. Never would have guessed she'd be a reporter, but she seems really, really successful. She's working for WKEY in Upperton… and MOST importantly… she's single…" Kim winked and elbowed Ron.

"Kim… please, no more fix-ups…" Ron laid his head on the table.

"So, my track record has been less than perfect…" Kim crossed her arms.

"Less than perfect?" Ron lifted his head, "a refurbished BeBe out to kill me and you both. A genetic daughter from Monkey Fist and DNAmy created from their DNA and a lemur?"

"Amelia was a sweet girl…" Kim pouted.

"Sure she was, till she tried to claw both of our faces off to make her daddy happy…" Ron shook his head.

"Two strikes, Ron, two strikes," Kim held up two fingers, "Third time's a charm!"

"Three strikes you're out…" Ron grunted.

"The strike out hasn't happened yet, the ball hasn't even made it to the plate. Could be a home run…" Kim smiled.

"KP…" Ron groaned.

"RS…" Kim parroted, taking his hands in her's. "Ron, please… I know you're not happy. We've known each other all our lives. You're handsome, funny, sweet, loyal to a fault… you deserve someone perfect. The one thing I want more than anything in the world, Ron, is to see you happy, really happy."

"I am happy, KP," Ron forced a big smile, "I am the happiest of the happy. Hap-Hap-Happy!"

"RON! KIM!" Monique stuck her head into the cafeteria door. "Wade's on to something with your case! Get your butts in here! Pronto!"

"Duty calls," Ron smiled, as Kim stood up.

"Right, give me the 411 on the way," Kim started toward the door, "As for my other mission. Don't you worry a second! The PERFECT girl for you is out there, and if it's the last thing I do I'm going to find her!"

Ron watched her go then shook his head, "Out there… in here…" He blinked for a moment, "Why did that sound familiar?"

"Ron!" Ron's snapped up to see Kim looking back at him in full mission-mode, "Head in the game!"

Ron couldn't fight back the smile and gave a short nod before running after her. He quickly explained the situation, and Kim quietly took it in, nodding at points to show that she understood.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim and Ron said together as they entered Wade's office in the lab.

"Got something interesting you'll need to see," Wade said, "The whole story about a kidnapping and robbery? Yeah, not so much." He said clicking a few keys. "They tried to destroy the security cameras, and while they did fry them, the memory cores weren't completely wiped out. I did get some footage."

Kim, Ron and Monique looked over Wade's shoulders as the damage video began to play. Clyde Mardon slipped a type of backpack on his brother's back. "Like a glove, we're going to make a fortune with this baby." Mark stated.

"Lot more than those cheapskates in G.J. are paying us…" Clyde replied. "Alright, Weather Wizard system is online, ready to give it a shot?"

Mark grinned, and pointed the wand-like staff attached to the backpack toward the security camera. For a split second the sound of building thunder could be heard before the video went black.

"Sons of bitches," Monique growled, punching her palm.

Kim glanced to Wade, "They stole it themselves… do you have a location for them?"

"That might take some digging… have to cross reference their spending and money flow and…" Wade typed quickly then sat back, "Got it." He printed out a sheet, "Address right here. Time to show them what a boat load of baddies learned years ago."

"Don't mess with Global Justice?" Monique asked curiously.

"Don't mess with Team Possible," Ron held out his hand toward Kim.

The redhead hesitated a moment before grinning and taking his hand. "Let's do it, partner."

"I'll get some back up agents for you, Kim, Ron, go kick butt. Dr. Wells wanted Team Possible to take another ride," Wade winked at his two best friends, "I expect you guys to only leave them clean up."

Kim and Ron nodded and ran from the room, both feeling a sense of familiarity again for the first time since they split up their team in G.J. They were home one more time, and with hope it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

><p>At a recently rented lair from Hinchco, Clyde and Mark Mardon stood, with Mark still wearing the 'Weather Wizard' pack. "We need to get a move on," Clyde grumbled looking around, "Stoppable and Load were acting weird when they were questioning me yesterday. I think they may be on to us."<p>

"Please, Stoppable is an idiot and Load isn't all they made him out to be," Mark shrugged, playing with the staff of his pack, "They only were offered jobs so they'd keep Agent Possible."

The sunroof shattered as Kim jumped down before them. "That's my friends you're talking about, Mardon."

"Come by yourself, Possible?" Mark chuckled, "I thought stupid was your sidekick's forte."

"Ron's more of an agent and a hero than you can possibly imagine," Kim smiled, "Right Ron? Ron?" At that moment Ron finally made it down, still tangled in his grapple, hanging upside, with his pants stuck around his ankles. "Ron! Stop messing around!"

Ron finally disconnected himself from the cable, just in time to dodge a lightning bolt. He hit the ground with a thud and glanced up. For a split second he saw a pair of legs standing nearby in yellow skin tight pants and red boots. But when he blinked they were gone. He shook his head and gasped when Kim jerked him to his feet and they jumped behind a crate. "Head in the game, Ron."

"Shego, Dr. Drakken, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist; how many villains have tried to kill you two?" Mark laughed, using his staff to create strong force winds inside the lair. "I'll go down in history, even if I do go to prison, I'll be the one who finally takes down Team Possible!"

"Mark, this is insane! They're going to put us UNDER the jail!" Clyde yelled at his brother.

"If you're not with me…" He turned the staff on his brother, and a bolt of lightning flew from it. It struck him point blank in the chest. He flew backwards toward the wall, but was dead long before he hit it.

"Alright, Possible, Stoppable, I got two in the bank just for you!" He said, turning back to where Kim and Ron were hiding.

"This is nuts," Ron said, glancing toward the redhead. "He's gone power wacky…"

"Just like old times, huh?" Kim smiled.

No one present noticed the old chemicals on the wall shelves across from them. Bright yellow electricity sparked among the various vials of chemicals as they began to bubble and float.

Kim glanced around the lair and saw a damaged beam that was hanging over the mad villain. "I have an idea."

Ron followed her line of sight and nodded, "Got your back, KP." He said, and neither noticed a few sparks of energy coming from the chemicals on the shelf behind them. They were landing on Ron's back, running along his shirt to his legs and arms.

Without even having to ask for instruction, Ron dashed from their hiding place. "Hey, Mardon, hit me if you can!" He said as he ran.

Mardon threw bolts of lightning toward him, and Ron narrowly missed each of them. "How'd you get so fast?" Mardon growled, Ron not noticing a sudden increase of his speed.

While Mardon was focused on Ron, Kim stood up and fired her grapple gun to the damaged beam. She closed one eye and fired. She hit her target, then braced herself and pulled. "Head's up, traitor!" Kim yelled and Mardon barely had enough time to look up to see the damaged roof falling toward him.

Mardon groaned as he laid under the wreckage, and Kim and Ron gave each other high fives. "We still got it, KP!" Ron grinned, as the door was kicked opened.

"GLOBAL JUSTICE! NO ONE MOVE!" Will Du yelled, as he and a team of agents moved quickly inside.

"Already got it under control, Will," Kim crossed her arms, turning her back on Mardon to look at her fellow field agent.

Ron happened to glance back and it seemed like time froze in place.

Mardon had managed to aim his staff at Kim's back, and it was charging with a bolt of lightning. Ron moved faster than he ever had before, and shoved Kim out of the way as the bolt took flight toward them. Kim hit the ground with a thud as the bolt hit Ron directly in the chest over his heart. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw him hit and go flying backwards into the shelf of sparking chemicals. Kim screamed in horror as the chemicals burst into flame over Ron's body. "**RON!**" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Kim completely forgot about Mardon as she rushed toward Ron's side, while Will ran forward kicking the staff away with one kick and followed through with a second knocking the villain out.

"RON!" Kim begged, tears rolling down her face, quickly patting the flames from his mission shirt, "Ron, talk to me! open your eyes!" She begged, but was jerked away by Will, as another agent checked his vitals.

Kim screamed and Will's eyes widened when the agent said Ron wasn't breathing, "Agent Du to HQ, We have an agent down, repeat AGENT DOWN!"

* * *

><p>Josh, Monique and Wade were waiting at the hospital when the ambulance and agent cars arrived. Kim tried to run in after the stretcher, but Josh grabbed her, and held her tight.<p>

"LET ME GO!" Kim yelled into his chest, "Ron needs me! My Ron needs me! HE NEEDS ME!" She screamed, her eyes wide and feral.

"He's going to be ok, Kim," Josh said into her hair as he struggled to hold her.

"Ron's a fighter, Kim, you know that," Monique said, fighting back tears herself.

"And you know he'd never leave you," Josh said, "He's the last person in this room that would ever leave you. Stay strong… for him."

"He needs me… he needs me… he needs me…" she just repeated, not even hearing what any of them were saying.

"Stoppable-san…"

"Stoppable-san…"

"Wake up, Stoppable-san…"

Ron's eyes blinked open and he found himself laying on a dark path. He glanced up and saw Master Sensei looking down at him. "Greetings, Stoppable-san. It has been some time."

"Master Sensei… but … I was at your funeral four years ago…" Ron sat up, and the old master held out a hand to help him up. "You're alive…?"

"No, Stoppable-san, I am not alive," the old man shook his head.

"Then… I'm dead?" Ron asked, glancing down at his hands.

Master Sensei looked up the trail at a bright light that was growing closer and closer. "Death comes for us all."

"I'm dead… and I never told her… I never…"

"Look about you, Stoppable-san," Ron glanced around to see multiple gravestones. "Interesting things, these American style tombstones. Four important things you will find on each of them."

"The name of the one they belong to," he said, "The date they were born, and the date of their passing."

"That's just three things, Master," Ron noted.

"So it is," Sensei nodded, "in my age, I had forgotten the most important detail of these markers." He motioned to the dash between the date of birth and the date of death, "The dash. For such a small mark, it holds great meaning."

"I don't understand, what meaning?" Ron shook his head.

"I don't know, Stoppable-san," He turned toward him, "What story does your dash tell?"

"I fear, your dash could have been, should have been much different," Sensei said, "Something, or someone has been causing obstacles in your path, that fate did not intend." Sensei explained, and the surrounding air, showed flashes of memories all the way back to Ron's childhood, from beyond Ron's perspective. At various moments, a yellow flash would hit and something would happen, be it Ron pants falling down, him being locked in a closet, even a flash of the yellow flash foiling some of his and Kim's enemies plans, stopping Drakken from making contact with an alien, and then another scene of it destroying some kind of synthetic robot in front of the blue skinned mad scientist.

"What could have been then?" Ron asked.

"I … do not know…" Sensei stated, "Perhaps the damage can be undone, or at least stopped, and the world will at least right itself on the path it needs…"

"But how, I'm dead… there's no coming back from that…" He said, glancing up at the approaching light.

"This is fact that this is the point of no return. That no one has ever returned from this plane…" Sensei said, looking at the light, "I tire, Stoppable-san, I look forward to the rest… but you, you still have work to be done. Unfinished business."

"You've been given a gift, one greater than even that of the Mystical Monkey Power," Sensei stated, glancing at who he considers one of his greatest students, "you have been given access to a mighty force, one that once you fully master it, you will become far more than even I can imagine."

"What gift? How do I get back? I don't know what to do…" Ron shook his head.

"Stoppable-san, it is almost too late, but you still have a chance…" The light came close to overtaking them both. Sensei looked deep into Ron's eyes and nodded, "Run, Stoppable-san. Run."

Ron turned from the light, and looked down the darken trail. He took a few tentative steps before he took off running. He ran faster. And faster… and faster. And faster. Sparks of electricity ran over his body, trailing along behind him as he moved faster than any before.

And for the first time in a long time.

Perhaps the first time ever.

Someone out ran death.

**To be Continued… **

**The Flash is property of DC Comics/Warner Brothers**

**Kim Possible is property of Walt Disney Productions**

**I know, another new story, but after seeing the interaction of Barry and Iris in the new Flash show on CW, I couldn't stop myself. I had to exercise this plot bunny demon. I know, fellow K/R fans are going, the heck is this!? But there is a method to my madness. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Flash**_

_**Chapter 2: Changes, Changes, Everywhere**_

"Kim, Drakken's in jail, Christmas was saved, what's the big?" Ron asked as he walked beside his best friend down the hallway of Middleton High after their latest win against the villainous Dr. Drakken.

"Ok first of all… HE WAS NOT TRYING TO STEAL CHRISTMAS!" Kim turned to him. "And I gotta tell ya, Drakken was easy compared to this…"

"Reality check, Kim," Ron replied, "If you can defeat an international super freak, you can handle Josh Mankey."

At that moment the Kimunicator went off, "Kim, he just left third period and is headed your way."

Kim gripped the Kimunicator in horror, "What?"

"Subject: Mankey. I triangulated his position on the GPS satellite," Wade explained, "He's passing the Gym."

Kim gasped and glanced around before diving in a storage closet. Ron glanced around obliviously before Kim grabbed him and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him.

"OK…" Ron said awkwardly looking through a crack in the window blind, "I think you crossed a line here…"

"I… can't do it…" Kim breathed.

"Target is on the move, closing in… four… three... two…" Wade sounded through the Kimunicator, "He's on top of you!"

"Maybe I just give up…" Kim whimpered.

"I repeat," Ron said behind her, picking up a bullhorn from the shelf, "You can handle this!"

Kim bit her lip and growled to herself, before she jumped from the closet, surprising Josh Mankey who was at his locker.

"Hey," Josh smiled at the heroine.

"Hey…" Kim gave a timid wave. "Um… oh… uh… I'm sorry about the banner… you know … the one I tore down…"

"It was kinda weak anyway…" Josh waved it off.

"Oh great! I'm mean…too bad…" Kim said awkwardly, "New one better?"

"Much… Don't tear it down," Josh smiled, waving his hand.

"Definitely not…" Kim replied, walking toward him awkwardly. "I guess… I'll see it at the dance… huh? Maybe… I'll see YOU there…"

"At… the dance?" Josh asked.

"Sure! Maybe… you'll be there…" Kim folded her hands behind her, "Maybe… with me?"

"Are you, what? Asking me to the dance?" Josh asked.

"I know. I know! I sound so random," Kim shook her head, "But yes. Yes. I am."

"Cool," Josh nodded with a smile.

"Very…" Kim grinned.

"So, I'll come by around seven?" Josh asked as they started walking down the hall.

"I need a ride, too!" Ron said through the bullhorn, and Kim kicked the door shut. "You can swing by around seven fifteen…" he said, and in a fraction of a second, a yellow blur shot past the door, the lock turned in its wake. "Actually, my mom will be hanging my pants, so better make it seven thirty…"

"Doctor? Doctor Possible! He's waking up!" Ron vaguely heard a woman's voice saying as he slowly woke up, feeling like his entire body had been slammed through several walls.

"Ron! Ronnie! Can you open your eyes?" he heard Mrs. Dr. P's voice, and tried to force his eyes open. After some effort he finally fluttered them up and saw the blue eyes staring back at him with concern.

"Right on time," He heard another familiar voice, and slowly turned his head to see Dr. Wells wheeling in. "Welcome back from the dead, Ronald Stoppable."

"Mom P?" Ron sat up, startling Mrs. Possible, Wade, and the nurse, while Dr. Wells sat with a knowing smile on his face. "What happened? Whoa…" He placed both palms on his head as the room suddenly started spinning. "Hangover…"

"Ronnie, you were struck by lightning, Son," Anne said, placing both hands on his shoulders trying to push him back down. "Take it easy."

"I'm ok," Ron said, shaking his head, "Not the weirdest thing to happen to me… one of the most painful sure, but not the weirdest… Rememberthebeaverthingthatwaswierdthiswasjustwow."

"Ron, slow down, we need to…" Anne started but Ron interrupted as he stood up, but stopped in his tracks when he saw himself in the mirror of the medical room. "Wha… getting struck by lightning gave me abs?" he said looking at his now chiseled physique.

"That's what we want to do tests on, Ronald," Anne said a little harsher, "This is…unprecedented. This had a very unusual response on your physiology."

"I went from a gut to abs overnight, yeah, I'd say unprecedented…" He said, feeling of his stomach.

"Ron, you've been in a coma…" Wade said walking up to his friend.

"Huh? But… you're just messing with me," Ron shook his head, "I may not have paid that much attention to the med classes but I do know that a guy can't just up and talkjustoutofacoma and muscles aren't supposed to do this…"

"It's true, Mr. Stoppable," Wells said, "You've been unconscious for nine months."

"Nine… Nine months?" Ron gapped, "But… Hana's birthday! And… who's been feeding KP? MY KITCHEN!" He panicked at the thought of Kim alone at their apartment kitchen.

"Relax, Agent Possible ate many take-out meals right here in this room," Wells smiled at the younger agent.

"Josh made sure she didn't cook, Ron," Anne shook her head, "And even if he didn't; she acted like your kitchen was a shrine, to be honest…"

"She's been worried sick about you," Wade replied, "You really scared her, buddy."

Ron started to reach for his IV, but his hand was slapped away by Anne, "You KNOW better than that. Nurse?" Anne said, putting on a pair of gloves and holding out a hand for a bandage. "We just got you up and about, you bleeding out and passing back out into unconsciousness is not on my to-do list…" she said removing the IV, and bandaging him.

"Where is KP now?" Ron asked, concern for his best friend and excitement to see her again visible on his face.

"At work at GJ headquarters," Wells explained, "she actually just left here about an hour ago."

"Nine months… I have to see her…" He said, glancing to the door.

"If you're that dead set, buddy, at least put some clothes on," Wade said, holding out a pair of pants. "I'll drive you."

"And you're coming RIGHT BACK HERE!" Anne said, putting her foot down. "You will be monitored for a few days AT LEAST. We just got you back with us, Ron. I don't even understand how you're standing up!"

Ron and Wade glanced to Dr. Wells, "Don't look at me, I've never been able to tell this woman no."

"I'll have him right back, Doctor Possible," Wade said, moving toward the door, "Let's go shock the crap out of Kim!"

"So what do we know?" Agent Kim Possible stood over the table filled with evidence and a team of agents and support staff surrounding it in the center of the Global Justice central office.

"Whoever is doing these robberies has been using either a freezing weapon or meta power," Will Du replied, "He seems to have more morals than the common criminal though. He refused to harm any women, children or elderly at the various public robberies. And from witnesses it appears to be using a gun, but if it is a function of technology or 'super power' has yet to be determined."

"Witness reports also say he's dressed in a fluffy snow-coat and wears goggles. Calls himself Captain Cold as well on a couple of occasions, though we are uncertain if this is sarcasm or what he actually calls himself." Josh Mankey spoke up, placing a set of hand drawn sketches with similar pictures of a fluffy-hooded man in goggles on the table, "I drew these by individually interviewing the witnesses of several of the crimes. They appear to match Leonard Snart, but we haven't confirmed it yet. But it's enough to give us a suspect."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Kim, we need to talk," Wade said walking in.

"What's the sitch, Wade," She stiffened suddenly and turned fully toward her old friend. "Is it Ron? Is he ok? What's happened?"

"Ask him yourself," Wade stepped to the side to reveal the blond standing behind him. A pin drop could be heard as all noise in the busy office screeched to a stop.

Kim's eyes widened as she took an unconscious step back as she stared into the bright brown eyes. Her lips trembled as her hands slowly came up to cover her mouth. "R-Ron?"

"Hey, KP," He smiled brightly, "Miss me?"

That was all it took as she ran toward him and jumped into his arms, circling his neck with her arms and buried her face in his neck as uncontrollable sobs escaped her throat. The best friends held each other as Ron was given a standing applause from his coworkers. Kim pulled back just enough to touch his face then his chest. "Are you ok? How? When did you wake up? Are you sure you're alright? Your heart… it's beating so fast…" she said with her hand over his chest.

"I feel good as new, KP," Ron shook his head, his hands wresting on her waist. "I'm ok, see?" she answered by giving him another crushing hug. "I just can't wait till I can come home…" Her eyes widened in sudden nervousness. "I've missed so much."

"We need to talk," Kim said, taking his hand in hers, giving Josh a glance and a nod before leading him outside of the office.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kim pressed, eyeing him closely as they stepped into the hallway and moved on to a smaller open office.

"I'm good, KP, see? Talking, walking, I'm fine!" Ron laughed, but let it die when he saw her lower lip tremble again. "Kim? What did I miss?"

"You… I saw you… I saw you die on that table… you died eight times…" Tears streaked her cheeks as she hugged herself, "And… I felt myself die with you every time…"

"And every time… they brought me back, see? I'm here," Ron said, tilting her chin to look at him, "Don't even start going into those Negative Nancy What Might Have Happened ideas! Don't even go there…"

"Right… you're right…" Kim took a step back, shaking her head. "We need to focus on the blessing that you're back with us… I assume Mom's going to keep you under her watch for a few days… That'll give us time to give you a good welcome back to the apartment."

"Rufus and you've been holding down the fort? I can't wait to see my little buddy!" Ron smiled, and Kim stiffened again, "Rufus ok?"

"Rufus is fine! But he's gained weight, without you around he's been kinda just eating and sleeping…" Kim avoided eye contact, "Some other things you missed… I got a promotion… I'm a unit captain now, it kills Will Du to answer to me now… oh and you won't believe it, Wade proposed to Monique!"

"Yeah, really? It's about time! Go Wade!" Ron smiled.

"She hasn't said yes yet, though…" Kim shook her head, "But this is just between you and me, she's got a wrapped box with a note that says 'Yes' for him under the tree."

"Smooth…" Ron chuckled, "Anything else?"

Kim gulped hard. "Yeah… um… about five months ago… Josh moved into the apartment."

"Oh…" Ron ducked his head, "So, that's cool…" Ron nodded.

"It is?" Kim asked with a hopeful squeak.

"Yeah, I don't mind taking the pull out couch since he's in my old room." Ron smiled.

"He's … uh… not in your old room…" Kim took a shaky breath.

Ron frowned and shook his head, "He's been on the pull out couch for five months? That's kind of rude what with my room just sitting there empty."

"He's not on the couch either, he's in my room…" Kim half mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"He's in your room?" Ron blinked in confusion, "Where are you sleeping?"

"In… my… room, too…" Kim said, ducking her head.

"You both are sleeping in your room, but … Oh… Oh… OH! Oh…" Ron glanced away as the realization hit him.

"Are… are you ok with this?" Kim asked in a very small voice. "I mean, I can talk with Josh and we can… I just…"

"Are you happy, Kim?" Ron asked softly.

"I am now…" Kim said, glancing up at her best friend. "I'd… I'd not have made it the last few months without Josh's help… Seeing you like that… hooked to those machines… He helped me so much, Ron. He kept reminding me that you were a fighter… that you'd be ok. And now your back, but if you're not ok with me and Josh… I… We'll work something out somehow someway I just… Ron I need you, I need you in my life… If I don't have you… I don't… I can't… I have to have you in my life…" Kim started rambling but drifted off in a defeated tone.

Ron gave her bright smile and held open his arms to her. "KP, I'll ALWAYS be a part of your life!" He proclaimed and she didn't hesitate a second diving into his arms.

Ron held her close as she trembled and cried into his shirt, "I'm ok, KP. I'm here." Ron said, kissing her long red hair, "I'm here…"

-The Flash-

Ron spent the next few nights at STAR labs, being closely observed by Mrs. Dr. P and Doctor Wells. He had to admit there was something odd about Dr. Wells. He was watching him closely, studying his every move, like he was waiting to see him do something extraordinary like grow a tail or something.

"Well, Ron," Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she leaned against the door, reading through his chart. "I'm seeing some odd things… elevated heart rate for one. But… my daughter has been driving me insane, so I know she's going to probably be observing you much closer than any machine we have. So, I'm cutting you lose."

A grin spread across his face as he sat up in bed. "How soon can I get out of here… no offence, my good doctors," He said apologetically as Dr. Wells rolled in behind the redheaded doctor.

"Your ride actually just arrived," Dr. Wells smiled, glancing up at the young agent.

"KP?" Ron glanced to the door, but had a sense of disappointment as he realized who it was.

"Sorry, just the slave labor," Josh Mankey smiled walking up to the teen, and grabbed him in a hug, "Great to see you back on your feet, buddy." Josh pulled back and slapped Ron's shoulder. "Ready to head home? Kim's been talking about your cooking since you woke up and I'm dying to see how good it really is."

"Where is KP, I figured she'd be here," Ron asked, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"She wanted to be here, believe me… she was assigned a stake out and couldn't pull out," Josh shook his head, "She wasn't happy about it, I promise you that…"

Ron chuckled at the thought of his best friend ranting at being tied down at a place she didn't want to be, and even on good times she hated stake outs. "Alright, get out of here, Ron. Just be careful and watch yourself well." Anne instructed.

"And if you experience anything… unusual, run back here," Dr. Wells nodded with a knowing smile, "As quickly as you can."

-The Flash-

"SURPRISE!" Wade and Monique cheered as Josh led Ron into the apartment with a big 'WELCOME HOME' sign hanging on the wall.

Ron smiled at the cake which was obviously Kim's doing. "We'll toss this and tell her we ate it all," Josh nodded, picking up the frightening mockery of baked goods, and opening the trashcan with the foot peddle.

Ron then was hit in the chest by something at insane speed. "Hey buddy!" Ron said, as the naked mole rat clung to him.

"No leave no more!" he squeaked, clinging to Ron's shirt.

"I promise, I'm not going nowhere anymore, ok?" Ron said, petting his tiny best friend.

Ron then glanced around, past the smiling faces of his friends, and a frown formed on his face. "What's wrong, Baby Boy?" Monique asked with concern.

"You… redecorated…" Ron said, looking around the partly refurbished apartment, with pictures of him and Kim and their families mostly still there, but some were replaced by pictures of her and Josh.

"Yeah, when I moved in I brought some of my stuff with me. Kim didn't mind, I hope you don't… we can rework the room and stuff now that you're back no problem if you don't like it." Josh offered, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"This… is a bad idea…" Ron sighed, before going quickly to his room… almost too quickly.

"Ron!" Monique called as she and the two men followed after him. They weren't prepared for what they saw.

Ron was literally a blur moving around the room, a suit case lying on his bed. "Ican' …what?" He stopped and glanced at them. "What's wrong?"

"How'd you do that?" Monique asked as the boys stared with slack jaws.

"Do what?" Ron glanced from them to the almost full suit case, "I take clothes and I put it in the case…"

"She means how did you move that fast, Ron…" Josh said approaching the blond.

"What do you mean, you can pack a lot in ten minutes," Ron said.

"You've been in here like five seconds…" Wade said, stepping toward him.

"What?" Ron asked, holding up his hands and his eyes widened as they began to vibrate to the point that they blurred.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, glancing up at the three in a panic.

**To Be Continued… **

**Sorry for the delay, I kinda fell in love with Star Wars Rebels, which I find is the greatest animated series since Kim Possible and Clone Wars, and have started a few fics with that gang of ruffians. **

**Next chapter, in a time when a hero is needed most, when Kim gets in over her head, and a hero, a Crimson Speedster will rise.  
><strong>


End file.
